


Choices

by Twykad



Series: Angsty shots [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alec has to choose between Jace and Magnus, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Flash Fic, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm super sick so forgive this sloppy fic, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, except he doesn't want to, i hope you enjoy it though, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: « Choose. » The icy voice said. “You can only keep one.”_A demon is helding Alec, Jace and Magnus as prisoners. Alec must choose which one die and which one live. Magnus or Jace? Who will he chose?





	

«  _Choose._  » The icy voice said. “You can only keep one.”

 

Alec looked up at the greater demon as he struggled to untie his hands on his back. The young shadowhunter was shaking and his eyes were full of tears.

            The mission had gone pretty smoothly at first but then… Then everything went wrong. The demon attacked and took them: Jace, Magnus and he. It was playing with them. It had been for hours but now… Now Alec was on his knees, hands tied and Magnus and Jace were being held in front of him: Jace and Magnus looking at him, eyes filled with sadness and fear. He had to choose which one would live and which one would die.

            It shouldn’t have been a surprise, really, demons were feeding on pain and fears, and what is more painful than choosing between the two persons you love the most in the world?

            Alec shut his eyes and shook his head. He didn’t want to choose. He couldn’t.

 

“Alec, back in Edom you were choosing _Magnus;_ you can still do it, its okay.” Jace said hurt clear in his voice.

 

            Alec shook his head again.

 

“I can’t loose any of you Jace; you would have been alive even if I had stayed with Magnus… I can’t… I just _can’t_ …” He started sobbing.

 

            The demon laughed, delighted. Magnus was staying silent, looking at him. Even if Alec wasn’t staring directly at his boyfriend, he could feel it, strong and painful.

            The black-haired shadowhunter was feeling so guilty right now… He was the one who had asked Magnus to come with them because he had thought that Jace and he only wouldn’t be enough. He was the one who had put them in danger. And yet, it was one of them who were going to die if he obeyed. If only he could reach for his Seraph blade. But it was impossible to take it. And he wasn’t going to let any of the men in front of him die.

 

“ _Take me_!” He cried out. “Take me and let them live!”

“ _ALEXANDER_ NO!” Magnus yelled drawing the shadowhunter’s attention to him. The warlock had paled and tears were rolling on his cheeks. “Alexander, Alec, its okay, its _okay_ darling, I already lived for centuries.” He tried to move near his boyfriend but was restrained. “Its okay if I die, you and Jace have had a short life you both deserve better.” He sighed at Alec, who was frantically shaking his head. “ _I love you_ Alec.” He said and his shadowhunter let out a sob. “I had the best time with you and-”

“I’m not letting you die Magnus!” Alec cut him out his voice almost hysteric.

“Well isn’t all of this interesting?” The demon purred. “Sadly, young shadowhunter, if I kill you, both of them will die.” He added sing-singing.

 

            Alec looked horrified at this announce. Never had he felt so desperate. He lowered his head, breathing heavily. He needed to gain his calm back. He closed his eyes, concentring on his hands behind his back, fidgeting desperately. Then he remembered. He had seen this in one of this stupid TV show Magnus was found of. He stood up and crouched under the curious looked of the demon. One foot, then the other. It hurt but there he was, hands in the front.

 

“Well, well, well, what are you going to do now?”

 

            Alec looked up at the demon and smile.

 

“Okay.” He said calmly. “I chose.”

 

            He stood up again and ran to reach for his blade so fast that even the demon let out a surprised sound. Alec took this as an occasion and threw himself at the demon, ignoring Magnus and Jace scream. Blade up he jumped and sliced the demon who had staid still, but as he thought he did it, he felt an intense pain piercing his abdomen. He fell on the floor, and saw that loosing its concentration the demon had lost the control on the magical ties. Magnus and Jace were free, and blue strikes flew toward the demon as Jace took back his own seraph blade and attacked. The demon shrieked and then… Magnus and Jace were by his side. Magnus magic working on his wound immediately.

 

“Stupid, stupid, brave, selfless, Nephilim.” He heard Magnus teary voice say as he drifted into unconsciousness.

                                                

***

 

            Alec woke up sore and with an incredible pain on his head. He tried to open his eyes but the daylight burnt them and he shut them, hard. He didn’t move until he felt a hand on his and heard the curtains closing.

 

“Alexander, you’re awake.” Magnus said softly, clearly relieved and Alec opened his eyes again, meeting Magnus’ shinning gold-green ones. “What you did was incredibly reckless.” He added gently squeezing his hand.

 

            Alec squeezed back and sat up with difficulties.

 

“You are okay… Is Jace okay?” Alec asked and Magnus nodded. “We are all alive, that’s what count.” The shadowhunter smiled.

“You could have died, Alexander.” Magnus answered keeping his voice low.

“But I didn’t and we’re all alive.” He sighed and pulled Magnus to him. “I wouldn’t have been able to survive if one of you died, Magnus. Jace is my parabatai and you are the love of my life. What else could I have done? What would you have done if you were on my position?”

“The same stupid thing as you.” Magnus mumbled before cupping Alec cheeks and kissing him.  
  
            The warlock cuddle up against him and closed his eyes, nuzzling on the crook of Alec’s neck.

 

“Thank you. For saving us, Alec.”

“Thank you for healing me, Magnus.”

“That’s an unnecessary thank.” The warlock snorted.

“Exactly.”

 

            Magnus smiled against his skin.

 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, you stupid Nephilim.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are welcomed (and so are comments!) <3


End file.
